Episode 05
"The Woman in the Tall Tower" is the 5th episode of the "Hell Girl" series, belonging to the first season of the same name. Plot The episode opens up in Ai's house, where she gets a message from the same woman, junior high school student Misato Tamura. Misato is working for Riho Kaifu, the CEO of a significant company Dead Line, who wants to hack into Hell Correspondence to see if Hell Girl is real. Ai refuses the offer, and Riho gives up for the night. It is revealed that Riho wants to expand the company by using Hell Correspondence, and the only reason she's using Misato is that she has no idea to use a computer. Misato is upset when Riho tells her to come to work the next day because she has final exams, and Riho says Misato should be grateful that Riho pays for the student's bills and such. Hone arrives the next day, disguised as a new hired hand for Dead Line, and learns some history of the company through some other workers. Hone also asks about a young woman in a school uniform, and the workers claim her to be Misato, who is working with Riho for her social studies curriculum. At a broad meeting, Riho is granted permission to expand the computer offices, and she accepts. Later that night, Misato and Riho try again to hack into Hell Correspondence, but Ai ignores them once again. Riho wants to know if the website is a fraud and uses Misato to find out, but she refuses at first. Riho, however, threatens to tell the police about Misato being a shoplifter, and the student does what her boss says. Ai and Wanyuudou hear from the monitor and decide to investigate. In a shop owned by Dead Line, Ren asks the manager if he had shoplifters come in, and the manager tells him about catching one girl, Misato, and it turns out that Riho hired her on the spot because Misato is a "computer nerd." Ai and her assistants continue investigating Misato a little further. Later that night, Riho calls Misato that someone threatened to reveal the company's secret unless they hand over one million yen. Riho insists that Misato finds out who he is before it is too late, and Misato goes to work at 3 a.m. Later in the daytime, Riho decides to stop trying to hack into Hell Correspondence, because it's "bad for her skin" and she sends Misato to school. However, Misato has other plans, and cuts into the system's camera and monitor, where Riho talks to someone on the phone to kill Kobayashi Tooru; the man who threatened Riho the night before. Misato plans of handing the evidence over to the police, but Riho arrives with a henchman, and she reveals that she murdered Misato's father, to keep him from telling her secret. Riho also explains that Misato was set up from the day she was caught shoplifting, but she has no use of her anymore, stating, "life is a game," and the henchman walks over to her. Misato quickly sets the sprinkles on to distract the two, and she runs off in time. Misato quickly hides from the henchman, who is now carrying a gun. She soon realizes it's midnight; she quickly goes onto Hell Correspondence and enters Riho's name, and she teleports to Ai's world. Ai hands Wanyuudou as the black straw doll to Misato, and she asks if the revenge can be done quickly, and Ai says yes. Misato then pulls the string, and the revenge now begins. Riho enters in a flashback, where she is young, and Dead Line Corp. is set at her apartment building. She catches her boyfriend kissing her co-worker and kills them in a fit of rage. Then, the two's faces change to that of Riho's, and she runs out of the room, where Hone finds her, and Hone's face also turns into Riho's. The woman starts to run down the archway, where Ai follows her and teleports her to the ferryboat. Riho asks why she must kill over and over, and Ai answers "for eternity" as she ferries her (Riho) to Hell. The next day, a co-worker tells Hone what had happened the previous night, and the company learns of Riho's secret. Hone then leaves with Ai, Ren, and Wanyuudou, seeing that their work was done. Ren asks Hone if the life of an office worker suits her, but she denies it, saying it is tedious to sit in front of a computer all day. Misato is seen, finally free from the temptation of Riho, and no longer works at Dead Line. She then looks at the black fire symbol on her chest, stating Riho's line "life is a game" and says that she'll enjoy her game of life before entering Hell. Misato's candle is lit, and Ai's voice is heard, "Your grievance shall be avenged." Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes